Aqueous Transmission
by Soosh
Summary: Songfic about when Hermione loses her Draco...


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and his little cronies. sighs if I didn, I would have so much fun writing the books, hehehehehehehe. Well at least I would have a blast, I dunno about my readers.  
  
A/N: My first attempted songfic. Please tell me what you guys think! Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!  
  
Incubus used to be my favorite band. Now they're replaced by the Ataris. Damn, am I into the emo stuff! Anyway, my favorite song is still by Incubus, which is "Stellar". I'm pretty sure I'll be writing a song fic this summer using that song, so watch out for it. Anyway, I've always love DM/HG, in my opinion they're the CUTEST couple. Also, they're the only fanfics that I really TRULY love, so I decided to write one. My first songfic too. This one took me a coupla days and bleh, I still don't like it. Please read and review and I will love you forever!

"Aqueous Transmission" by Incubus  
  
_I'm floating down a river  
  
Oars freed from their holes of long ago.  
  
Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
  
I marvel at the stars  
  
And feel my heart overflow_

Beneath the jinxed boat, the cool water gave little comfort to my mood. The fiery orbits twinkled mockingly at me, haunting me. Trickles of tears streamed down my already stained face as I tried to hold back the memories...  
"They're so beautiful..." he had said.  
"I wish I was one."  
"I don't," he smiled at me and held me tighter, "because I wouldn't have you."  
Why did I ever see that side of him? Because now I knew all of that was a lie; his note was a phony excuse to break up with me, to get away from me.

_ I am in this boat all alone  
  
Floating down a river named 'Emotion'_

These days of my life are wasted without you here, near me. My heart is screaming inside of me, needing you, my drug, my Draco. This battle I could not win was enveloping me like a sickening plastic bag, suffocating me...  
Why aren't you here, my love? I'm all by my lonesome. Your money means nothing to me... You're my everything... Yet you left me with just a solitary note and a broken heart...

_Will I make it back to shore?  
  
Or drift into the unknown?_

I didn't belong anywhere, not anymore. Nobody interested me, even after these six months. If anything, I belonged by my lonesome, so no one would see me cry, suffer, a broken hearted fool...  
I didn't want to visit Venice. Even if it was for a couple of days, but Ginny had forced me, saying this would "help my condition." If I couldn't have him, all I wanted was my sweet, comfy bed, where you had before been with me...  
I no longer had contact of you. The one who no longer held me in his arms. The one who held the only key to my heart. My only one.  
I was starting to think if I could ever get through this. I trusted him beyond belief, with all my heart, and all I got from him in the end was this stupid, short letter, which I found lying on my kitchen countertop the morning he left.

Hermione,

I am sorry this is so sudden, but I have to leave for awhile. I cannot tell you where or when I will come back, but don't contact me, I beg of you. Please don't fret, I'll be fine. I just have to work some private things out now.

Draco

_I'm building an antenna  
  
Transmissions will be sent when I'm through_

I still didn't understand the letter. What did he have to think about? Were they so private that he couldn't discuss them with me?  
I haven't seen him since. No one's heard from him. Why couldn't I owl him?  
I sighed and stood up slowly on the canoe as to not tilt it. I had cried all the tears I had left that night, and I muttered a spell that cleaned up my face's mess. I didn't dare look in my compact, for I knew that just by looking into my dead eyes would make me cry all over again...  
I crawled out of my vessel and retreated to my hotel when the canoe stopped by the dock. It took me awhile to get used to the three-inch stilettos I was wearing, since Ginny had dragged me to yet another one of her god-forsaken wizard balls, and I had ditched her there as soon as we arrived. Who's in the mood to party anymore?

_ Maybe we'll meet again further down the river,  
  
And share what we both discovered...  
  
Then revel in the view._

I drunkenly walked up the grand staircase in the wizard hotel Ginny and I were staying in. Fumbling with my keys, I found the right one and opened the door, completely shocked by the sight before me.  
Draco Malfoy stared at me through his gray eyes. The gray eyes that I had loved, the ones he possessed. He was sitting patiently on the couch of our suite, content shown on his face. I stood frozen to the spot, wondering if I was hallucinating or not. This is all one dream... it was only a matter of time until our break-up would do this to me...  
"I'm sorry," he spoke as he suddenly ran to me and kissed me hard on the lips. At that moment, I knew I wasn't hallucinating, for no one had ever made me feel this alive...


End file.
